The Choice
by evilwu
Summary: As the rebels get closer to scoring a major blow against the Empire, Sabin must make a choice that will alter her friendship with Ezra. It could even result in deaths of her comrades! Will Sabin make the right choice? My first book, hope you like! Rated 14 years plus.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sabine

"EZRA!" Sabine yelled. "Hera says you need to clean up your room!"

"Why can't Zeb do it?" Ezra asked.

"Because Hera said so." Was the replay.

"Your so cute when your frustrated." Ezra said.

"Go clean your room." Sabine answered as she walked away blushing.

A while later.

"Hera? Can we talk?" Asked Sabine.

"Sure, what do you need? Hera responded.

"Why does Ezra like me so much?" She asked.

"Probably because your the only girl his age he sees, and your very pretty." Was her reply.

"Thanks." She asked after a moment, "should I give him a chance?"

Hera responded, "only you can decide that."

Ezra

Why doesn't she _like_ me? Ezra asked himself. I always am nice to her, and I have tried for months to get her to go out with me. Maybe I should just give up.

"Ezra, there you are. You need to clean the room." Said Zeb.

"Why can't you?" Ezra questioned.

"Because I need to help Kanan." Was the response.

"What is Kanan doing anyways."

"That I none of your business." Zeb said walking off.

Why am I always stuck with cleaning the ship?! Ezra asked himself out loud in frustration.

Sabine

later that night.

You know what. Sabine thought to herself. I'll give him a chance. She fell asleep that night felling very pleased with her decision.

The next morning before everyone else was awake.

"Sup Ezra."

"Hi Sabine." Was her replay. "Sabine will you go out with me? Before you answer, just be aware that this is the last time I'm going to ask, I'm going to move on."

"Yes." The response Ezra was looking for. He stood there a moment in shock.

Then, he reached out and grabbed her around the waste and pulled her in close! Ezra then started kissing her, and Sabine found herself kissing back.

After a few seconds, the new found couple broke apart.

A voice from the doorway broke apart their hug apart, "Finally you decided Sabin, I thought you never would!" Kanan said laughing.

"We'll that was something" Hera said from the other doorway making everyone jump. After another moment Zeb and chopper came in, and Zeb asked "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Everyone else said at once. Zeb decided to leave it alone for now.

**NOTES: This is the first chapter to my first FanFiction story ever! So pleas don't hate on it. Only constructive criticism pleas, and tell me if I should continue it. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A month into Ezra and Sabine's relationship and Zeb still didn't know. But that would change soon enough!

Hera

"Kanan, I'm worried. If Zeb finds out there as good as dead!" Hera said.

"I know, I'm worried to. But Zeb will eventually find out." Kanan said in response.

"Lets hope he doesn't find out." Hera added.

Zeb

"Their keeping something from me, I just know it!" He said angrily to chopper, who zapped him with a electric bolt in response.

Zeb walked down the corridor to the control room. "Hi." Zeb said to Kanan and Hera. They stopped talking and, and said hi to him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zeb asked suspiciously.

"ummm.." Kanan said, not sure what to do.

"We just need more parts to fix stuff is all." Hera said jumping to Kanan's rescue before Zeb got too suspicious. "Can you go down to the market to get some?" Hera asked.

"Sure." Zeb replayed. As he walked away he knew something was up.

Chopper

He had orders to follow and listen in on Zeb. And he would do that. He had been since the very beginning, since Zeb joined the team. Zeb was very unstable, his species was completely wiped out and his hole family was killed by the Empire. He drank at bars and gambled when ever he had a chance. But little did they know their recent streak of missions gone bad weren't coincident.

**NOTES: Thank you for the 3 favorites and subscription in the first day! I'm really surprised and happy that this many people like my story since it's my first one. I will try to publish a chapter or two every day if possible. Pleas post constructive criticism. Remember this It's only getting started.**** I didn't have a lot of time today so it's a shorter one. And m****ay the force be with you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sabine

"Lets hurry up, get the food and go to our favorite hiding place. Away from Zeb." Ezra says.

Sabine and Ezra hurry up and buy the food. Then they head to their hiding place. When they get their they quickly kiss, and put on armor to start to playing a game of _laser_ tag. When Ezra gets nailed with a laser from Sabine she walks over and kiss's him again as a pity prize. As this happens Zeb walks in.

"HA!" Zeb cry's out as he see's what's going on. "I knew you two where hiding something from me for a while but not this." He says angrily.

"You always are a party popper!" Sabin yells at Zeb. "You hate anyone with a relationship ever since your wife died!" Ezra added.

"I"LL KILL YOU!" Zeb yell's for that crashing forward, knocking over a table and a few chairs as he charges Ezra and Sabine. Right before he crashes into them, he is force pushed backwards and hits the wall crumbling it. Ezra and Sabine quickly start to run before Zeb can get out from under a hunk of rubble. The fleeing couple starts to run, and call the ghost.

"Specter 1, WE NEED BACKUP NOW!" Sabine says practically shouting.

"Why?" Hera asks, taking the com from Kanan.

"Me and Sabine kinda have a secrete relationship. And Zeb kinda found out!" Ezra says to Hera through the com.

"O" Was there only response. "Keep running we will be there soon." Kanan says as Hera starts the ship up.

"We kind of also have a secrete relation ship to?" Kanan says.

"Sure. WAIT! You weren't surprised when we told you we we're dating!" Sabine replays, half yelling. As they round a corner ,breathing hard, they gasp in shock and surprise.

"Yeah, we knew for a while."

There response was of a great shock, "I WILL KILL YOU PIECES OF SHIT SOON ENOUGH! JUST YOU WAIT!" Zeb yells through the com. Hera and Kanan look at each other. They don't have to share what there thinking, it's too late.

**NOTES: Pleas post constructive criticism! ****I will try to publish a chapter every day if possible. ****What will happen?! Has Zeb gone to the dark side?! Find out next chapter! :D I love cliff hangers, don't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ezra

When Ezra opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything. Then, he remembered yesterdays events. "Sabine?" He asked quietly. All he got was a groan as a response. "Sabine, are you hurt?" Ezra questioned.

"I- I think my ribs are broken." Sabine responded.

"Do you know where we are? I can't see anything." Ezra said.

"No, Zeb took my armor too." Sabine said sadly. Then a door opened flooding the room with light, temporally blinding them. Zeb walked into the room.

"Here is your lunch." He said sarcastically, "It's more than you deserve." He added. "Were is Kanan and Hera?" We can't find the anywhere." He said frustratedly.

"We don't know, and even if we did we wouldn't tell you." Ezra replayed. That got him a kick from Zeb as he left the room, closing the door and leaving them in total darkness.

Hera

"I'm worried about them. Zeb has gone completely crazy, do you think he killed them?" Hera asked.

"No, I can sense them with the force." Kanan replayed. Truthfully Kanan couldn't sense them, but he knew they would be alive they _have_ to be alive.

Inquisitor

He wondered when the rebels would be caught. He wondered if he would die and how. He wondered many things. Ever since the Jedi killed his family his mom, dad, sisters, brothers, aunts, uncles, grandmas, and grandpas. That is why he joined the dark side, to avenge his family's death. But if he joined the dark side for vengeance, then why did it feel so wrong when he killed people against the Empire. They did _attack _first, the Empire was only using self defense. Right? He wondered so many things, and had so many more questions.

Zeb

I work for the Empire now. I don't know if it's the right chose, because they did kill my wife. But I hate Kanan, Ezra, Sabine, Hera. There all bitches. They could all get shot up by storm troopers for all he cared.

Sabine

There is a fire burning In my stomach, I probably broke some ribs. She thought. Then she remembered yesterdays events. She let out a groan in pain, and frustration. They where in a small cell and tied to the wall with reinforced steel, so Ezra couldn't use the force on them. Was Zeb really working for the Empire now? If he was, she didn't thin she could kill him when it came down to it. Hopeful it never came down to that.

"Sabine?" Ezra asked. "Sabine, are you hurt?" Came his voice again.

"I- I think my ribs are broken." She said.

"Do you know where we are? I can't see anything." Ezra wondered.

"No, Zeb took my armor too." Sabine said sadly. Then a door opened, but Sabine didn't know Ezra got temporally blinded, or that food was left for them. Because she had blacked out from pain, and tiredness. Right before she blacked out, she got a clear view of the cell.

**NOTES: Thank you everyone for your helpful comments! I fixed Sabine's name. If there is any other grammar mistakes please tell me. Also I will try to upload a chapter every day. Pleas post constructive criticism! Also thank you all for the favorites and followers, and to everyone who has, and will enjoy my story! Has Zeb really gone over to the dark side?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Inquisitor

As the Lasat woke up, the Inquisitor was in deep though. He wondered if the Lasat would die a painful death, or be blessed with happiness. But either way, he was going to wish that he was be killed.

"Hello, Zeb." The Inquisitor said, after Zeb woke up.

"Hello, Inquisitor." Zeb said tiredly. "What can do for you _master_?" He asked.

"Nothing. You did your job well, the rebels have come to save Sabine, and Ezra. Now we have them all!" The Inquisitor exclaimed.

"That's good." Then Zeb noticed that they were in a escape pod, and that he was chained looking out the window. At _it_. When the Inquisitor noticed that Zeb noticed _it,_ "I see you have finally noticed your fate."

"NO! PLEAS! WE HAD A DEAL!" Zeb was shouting historically.

"Well, you should know, Sith never keep their word." The Inquisitor replayed deviously. Then the Inquisitor walked out of the escape pod shutting the door. "You will be launched in a minute, Darth Vader wants to see this himself." Zeb was now struggling with every ounce of strength and adrenalin he had in him. About 10 seconds later Darth Vader rounded the corner of the ship. "Master," the Inquisitor asked, "May I launch?"

"Yes." Was the only replay. As the Inquisitor hit the button, Zeb said his last prayer. As he launched through space he said his last farewell. As he entered _  
The Paradox_ he took his last breath, and was reborn anew.

**NOTE: If you where wondering that took place on a star destroyer. Also it's a chapter because it's a interesting chapter. Even I don't know what's going to be in the next chapter :D. Comment so I know what you like and don't like about the story so far! I promise the next chapter will be longer! I will also try to upload a chapter every day, but finals are coming soon so I'm loaded on home work every day, but I will still try! They will be better, I promise! CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN UPDATED, CHAPTER 2 HAS BEEN REWRITTEN, AND CHAPTER 3 WAS ALSO FIXED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zeb

"ZEB!" His mom shouted, "COME HERE NOW! WE HAVE A INFESTATION!"

"COMEING MOM!" Zeb yelled back. As he walked down the stairs to his house he marveled at the night sky out of a window, he was always staring at the stars as if he was missing something from them. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he was taken back by the sight. There were yellowish green ants everywhere! The had burrowed up threw the floor and started to attack his mom. "I'm coming mom!" He said slightly panicked as the ants surged forwards. He grabbed a piece of wood next to the fire pit and stuck it in, he then waved the flaming stick at the ants. Once the ants retreated he said "You had me worried there mom! You could have been killed."

"I know honey, but its not my fault they came up from under me!" His mom replayed.

"I know." Zeb said, and looked up into the sky, as the sun appeared over the horizon. "I feel like I'm missing something important." Zeb said to himself.

"I know honey, you say that all the time." His mom said.

Sabine

As Ezra slept against the hard cold floor, she couldn't sleep. She was too wired to sleep. The cell was small, bare. It held the four of them, but it was a little crowded. As Sabine scanned the wall for the hundreth time trying to find a way out, Ezra moaned in his sleep. Sabine moved his head to her lap, and kissed the top of his head where he had been struck. They had been captured, all because of Zeb! He was such a traitor on Sabine's mind, he turned them all in to the Empire. Then was tricked and killed!

"Sabine, are you alright?" Kanan asked.

"No, I'm so tired! But I can't sleep, I'm to wired at the moment!" Sabine responded snappily.

"You should sleep, we need all the energy we can get if we're going to get out of here."

"I know, it's just that I can't sleep with the Imperials o close!"

"We know Sabine, we're just worried for you." Hera said. Sabine was in a very unstable state of mind since Zeb's betrayal, she didn't think they could work as a team while missing a member. Ezra woke up and thought for a moment, "We all have to live our lives, and see where they take us, and what we do. We won't help anyone sitting here, lets get out of this dump." Ezra said, joining the conversation.

**NOTES: I'm very sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in a few weeks. I have finals soon, so I'm studying and working really hard in school, I will be doing a chapter a week! **


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for not posting and keeping the story going. However I still enjoy watching star wars rebels, I don't feel like continuing this fanfic. I will however be posting other fanfics, and just getting better as a writer. Maybe I might add some chapters to this, but it's unlikely. I apologize for those who enjoyed this, since there probably wont be more. If anyone would like to take over, please msg me.


End file.
